


He Comes From Where Our Dreams Are Born

by blackcricket, Elliott_Fletcher



Series: The Line of Youth [5]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcricket/pseuds/blackcricket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swing strong, chin up, cheeky grin -<br/>And he has me in his trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Comes From Where Our Dreams Are Born

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Cricket's poetry until I changed it. . . . This is the outcome.

 

He is. . . . 

He is many things:  
Outwardly small, inwardly strong;  
Quick to catch on in a conversation;   
To crack a joke, to tease me. . . .

I hate him sometimes,  
But you never really can.  
I hate how he can do everything  
A baseball player needs to  
When the rest of us are puzzles  
Missing pieces, yearning for wholeness--

But I don't hate _him_.

Swing strong, chin up, cheeky grin -

  
And he has me in his trap,  
Watching his every move so I can  
Marvel in his miracles,  
Just like everyone else  
Within a fifty foot radius.

He laughs in such a way  
That everyone will join him,  
Understand him,  
Welcome him like he's normal.  
He doesn't have to try  
When the rest of us do.

He is strange:  
Hanging and beating me  
Without reason, without possibility,  
His small frame outrunning me,  
Leaving me behind  
To watch his dust trail,  
Wanting more than anything  
To be the one beside him

He lives in another world than me,  
He comes from where our dreams are born,  
And yet he chooses us,  
Us, who move at a sluggish pace  
Compared to his hummingbird fluttering,  
And still he stays with us,  
With his team,  
With me.

He is the one I love.


End file.
